kirby_krisisfandomcom-20200213-history
XANA
XANA is the main antagonist of the Kirby Krisis series. XANA has had hundreds of minions, servants and possessed allies. It seems than any person Kirby meets who's name has an X will be a servant of XANA. XANA's motivation presumably is to conquer Dreamtropolis to have perfect balance between the light and darkness. No other villains can have a motivating reason to do evil because they are all taken over by XANA. Nobody can be a villain without being linked to XANA. Minions This is a full list of anyone who has ever been under XANA's control in one way or another. Keep in mind that around 80% of this list isn't a meme. * X-Laura * Khronos * Naxa * Profile * Akuma Hiro * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Bill Cipher * Chowder (Blak Behr) * Finn the Human * Anti-Hiro * Irwin * Xanthrax * Emerl * Wild Woody * William Dunbar * Paradox * Xana-Naki * Inspector Gadget * K1-B0 * Kirby (yes, Kirby) * Sissi * Dr. Thorndyke * two unnamed soldiers named the Undead Nocturnus * Yumi Ishiyama * Pichu * Profiterole Simon * Aristotle Renaud * Nicole Dubois * Linkara * Peter Lambert * Mandark * Johnny Test * The Shadowmark * Thomas the Tank Engine * Jeremy Belpois * Aelita Schaeffer * Odd Della Robbia * Ulrich Stern * John Wick * Turbo * Gil * Gil-borg, Gil meshed into a robot * Kil, Gil's evil clone counterpart * Fil, Gil's evil brother * Dr. Octagonapus * Xenmas * Xigbar * Xaldin * Vexen * Lexaeus * Zexion * Saix * Axel * Demyx * Luxord * Marluxia * Larxene * Roxas * Xion * Mr. Krabs * Superman * Reverse Flash Trivia * XANA's hatred of Kirby actually stems from a relationship between the two in 2009 that went sour. * XANA's favorite books include The God Delusion and Atlas Shrugged. * Even XANA thinks Ben Tennyson is a dick. * Every single person that XANA has ever mind-controlled is still under his control, but as a sleeper agent. Some say that this will lead to the end of the Kirby Krisis when XANA activates all of them. * The only time XANA has ever been defeated was as a result of the Chaos Skate, which also had a side effect of killing millions of innocents. XANA would reappear about a year later. * As XANA is only truly in control of Lyoko, XANA has very little power outside of it. Sure, he shows up and causes trouble, but he is far less powerful in the outside world than he is in Lyoko. This only makes it confusing as to why Kirby and the gang even bother to fight him when they could just log out and not have to deal with him nearly as much. * XANA once told a kid that Santa Claus wasn't real and it hurt that kid's feelings. * XANA will return in Avengers : Endgame